Thor and The Midgard Gargoyle
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Thor meets a certain immortal gargoyle with a confession/proposal that will shake the foundations of Asgard and Midgard forever.


**I don't own Gargoyles or any of its characters as they belong to Disney. I don't own Thor or Lady Sif as they belong to Marvel Studios. This is my first Thor/Gargoyles crossover fanfic.**

 _The Story of Thor and the Gargoyle_

A long time ago, there lived a great mighty god. He had a numen, a mystical hammer that bore down heavy thunder and fast lightning from the halls and heaven of Asgard. Thor, the thunder god, was his powerful name. He marries the beautiful, luscious Lady Sif. He gains many friends and allies and fights powerful foes. One day he receives a xenium, a shining gift, by a quean, voluptuous, beautiful female gargoyle.

He flies down to the city known as Manhattan in Midgard, home of the humans. He has a zeal for the identity of the one that sent him the gift. He peers over to spot an umbra flying with the one he sees with his eye. He swings his hammer and with its mystical power flies him up into his own dispersal from the earthly ground. He follows their trail, trying to see who they were and where they were going. He sees to find them flying to a magnificent castle. He goes down to the thick doors. He knocks a gentle fist, and the doors open to a spacious great hall. He walks into the room with wondering curiosity. Suddenly, as if on cue, his shadow and the one he pursues shows itself. He raises his hammer, ready for any action.

The figure shows her and the one beside her gazes in amazement. Thor looks at the two beauties in front of him. He asks nobility, "Who are you, my dear milady, and who is she?" The female gargoyle and the one beside her kneel down and bow in respect to Thor. He is praised and relaxed in the show of respect to the son of Odin. He gestures them a signal to rise up and face him in the eye. The one he has searched speaks in a gentle and loving tone, "I am Demona, and this is my daughter, Angela." These names bring a soothing and loving rhythm to the god of thunder. "If I may be so bold, bonnie lasses, what is it that you required of me to do for you, and what is this gift you have bestowed on me?" He looks up to see that the two ladies are giggling without humiliating themselves in the god's presence. He chuckles to himself, knowing in his mind they are embarrassed and adored by such names.

The raven-haired gargoyle spoke to Thor in a pleasing, gentle way, "My mother has brought you down here to Midgard for two purposes. She wants to understand your world and home of Asgard. She has a craving for all of the magic, history, and supernatural beings of this world and yours." Thor speaks respectfully, "I shall agree to your purpose. I will endow her with my knowledge of Asgard and its attributes. What is the second purpose?" Angela, in her two-piece outfit, speaks passionately, "My mother can speak this better than I can."

Thor walks over to Demona, the azure-blue gargoyle with black and red hair. "What is your second purpose for me, milady?" The beautiful gargoyle looks away for a minute, and she turns around to face Thor. "My second purpose for you is not a direction." Thor is confused by her words. He asks softly, "What is wrong, angel of night?" She speaks lovingly and passionately, "All I want from you is you. I have a yen for you, a craving that cannot suffice. To me, you are more than a god of thunder or the son of Odin. You are a strong, brave, handsome, and noble gladiator. Your thick wavy hair is as yellow as the brightest sun. Your bold eyes are so focused like a falcon to a fish. Your armor is as tough as a great many raining heavens. Your hammer is as legendary as the hammer of Zeus."

Thor is astounded by her words. He is surprised by this as Angela was. "Continue, milady; finish your proposal." Demona continues, "You are my heart wants in my immortal life. I may be immortal and eternally youthful, but I need a man in my life. My soul has been tainted with betrayal, pain, agony, and anger. My heart has been broken in so many places that I can't breathe without crying. My daughter is all I have in this lonely world. I need you, Thor, for your love, compassion, and understanding. You are my angel from heaven's nightly sky. This is my proposal to you Thor, O Mighty God of Thunder!"

She begins to turn around and cry tears. Thor begins to feel a crushing motion in his heart. He knew what that sound in his heart was; it was the breakdown of a bleeding heart. He feels sorry for this angel of night to feel such an eternity of pain and suffering. The proud gladiator begins to feel the emotion of love and compassion for this female gargoyle. He knows deep down in his heart he truly loves the beautiful angel of the night. She had everything that he ever wanted in a woman, just like his Lady Sif. She also had the most wonderful and caliente body he had ever seen. She needed help, and he would be the one to help her along her journey of recovery and love. Thor walks over to Angela, who has overheard her mother's proposal. He wipes off the tears off her eyes, and he gives her a hug.

Angela embraces into Thor's comforting bear hug very warmly. "Angela, I love your mother with all of my godly hearts and souls. I'll give her the love, compassion, and understanding that she so desperately needs. I will cherish her and deeply embrace her for all time. She will be my angel of the night." The daughter of the fiercest warrior in history begins to smile and cry warm tears inside. She hugs Thor in her deepest hug ever and gives a kiss of epic proportions. Thor leaves Angela to give her mother the greatest proposal of all time.

Thor approaches a sad, ashamed female mother of Angela, Demona. She turns around, ready to face heartbreak. Instead, Thor puts on a smile and places his country hands on her shoulders. Demona looks up to Thor, wondering for this sudden upbringing. He begins, "Demona, I will gladly accept your proposal. You are the kind of woman that I will love while I am in Midgard. I have a lust and concern for you that cannot be sufficed. To me, you are more than a female gargoyle and the mother to your lovely daughter, Angela. You are a beautiful, courageous, sexy, and gentle angel of the night. Your thick soft hair is as black as the nightly sky and as red as a strawberry rose. Your beautiful eyes are as awe-inspiring as a thousand gems and diamonds.Your fighting skills are impressive, even for a gargoyle of Midgard."

Demona's eyes lit up, and she began to have warm feelings in her heart. It was as if the cracks in her heart were vanishing from her heart and replaced with the seals of love and compassion. "Go on," insisted Angela with her hands in a heartwarming pose. Thor continued onward, "You are my heart and soul in this earthly space of Midgard. I too am immortal and eternally youthful, but I need a woman in my life here on Midgard. My soul has had its doubts and frustrations. My heart will always be strong as long as I have someone to care and love for. All I have in my possession is my trusty hammer. I need you, Demona, for your love, compassion, and understanding of this world. You are my true angel of the night from heaven's nightly sky. This is my testimony to you Demona, The Greatest Warrior Ever on Earth!"

Suddenly, Demona begins a deep, loving smile that she hasn't done in a thousand years. In Asgard, they say, Demona's heart grows four sizes that evening. She smiles at Thor and swiftly leaps into his arms. She cries out happy tears saying, "Thank you, Thor. I will love you with all my heart. My soul is now at rest, and my heart is pure." She runs into his arms, and the mighty deity gives her a warm hug for the ages. She goes to up Thor's lips, and she comes closer to him. She locks her lips into his lips, and they share their first personal kiss together. Angela joins the two, and they share their precious bear hug moment together.

Thor takes his new love, Demona, and her daughter Angela to Asgard. He presents them to Odin and his brothers and sisters. He introduces his Lady Sif to Demona. Odin accepts his son's love for the gargoyle. Lady Sif gladly accepts the two by her blessing. Odin places Demona, Angela, and all of the gargoyles in the world under his protection. Thor keeps his promise, and he shows Demona the history, magic, his fellow gods and goddesses, and the world of Asgard.

Demona and Thor get married in Central Park with their families and friends. Angela is made bridesmaid of the wedding. They propose with a diamond ring to show their token of love to each other. They say their "I do". They kiss into a heavenly embrace that would span the centuries. The rice is thrown to signal their fertility, and bubbles are blown to show for happy days in the future. The wedding reception proved extraordinary. They partied all night long until the sun came up the next morning. They would share their love and compassion together even after their honeymoon in Hawaii, Florida, Colorado, and Tennessee. They would mate time and time again until they can't do it any more for the night. They would have six children alongside Angela, 3 sons and 3 daughters. Thor and Demona would have many awesome and extraordinary adventures until the end of time. History will never forget them as the heroes of legend.

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. If you have any comments, ideas, and suggestions for this and my other stories, please leave a review. I will greatly appreciate them!**


End file.
